madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable
Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable is a video game that was made to go along with the series. Originally released March 15th, 2012, it was developed by Namco Bandai for the PSP. It is a roguelike RPG game with visual novel elements. It features new witches, full voice acting, and branching scenarios. Starting March 10, short countdown videos were released to promote the game. These videos were released on the website's main page and contained the characters fighting various witches. A guide book was also released for the game on April 20, 2012. Summary The gameplay has many options. One includes a "Kyubey Button" that allows the player to select choices and dialog as Kyubey. This lets them convince characters to make contracts, power them up, turn them into witches, or even keep them from turning into one. In Homura Akemi's route, she has a button similar to Kyubey's called the "Homura Button" that also allows players to make choices and select dialog as Homura. In the game, there are two main values that will determine the character's fate: Karma Value and Emotion Value. The Karma Value can be changed before becoming a magical girl and will determine if she can become one and how powerful she is. Emotion Value is changed after becoming a magical girl and the character will be more powerful if it is higher. However, this also means more MP will be consumed, and her soul gem will become tainted quicker. These values can be affected by dialog choices and by using the Kyubey Button to Encourage, Instigate, and Deceive at specific times. In Homura's route, she has different options, which are Encourage, Deceive, and Release. Just like the series, if the soul gem becomes black, the magical girl with transform into a witch. Depending on the route depends on who gets affected. Other than HP and MP, the other stats are STR (Strength), CON (Concentration), VIT (Vitality), DEX (Dexterity), and AGI (Agility). Mami Tomoe's Route Madoka Kaname will become a magical girl. Information about Mami's past will be revealed, as well as her life before becoming an orphan. Sayaka Miki's Route You can prevent Sayaka from becoming a witch, and even have her fight Walpurgisnacht. However, by doing this, her fate may become more gruesome than the anime. Kyoko Sakura's Route gives details about her past and includes first meeting with Kyubey. She can fight alongside Mami. Homura's Route can change the fate of other magical girls. She can also recruit them to fight Walpurgisnacht. Mysterious Witch's Barrier is a dungeon discovery game. Some original witches can only be seen in this mode and special items can be gained once the dungeon is completed. A bonus disc was offered in the game, depending on which version you bought. The Standard Edition has a special illustration, DVD, and the game copy. The Limited Edition contained a figure, Blu-ray DVD, towel, Kyubey pouch, and a clear file with Madoka's image on it. However, the Blu-ray DVD and the regular DVD both contained music, videos, and comments from the voice actors. Gallery PSP standard edition.jpg PSP special edition.jpg Category:Video Games